Sunnydale Idol
by ClaireBear1608
Summary: A competition that is a slash of Australian Idol and so you think u can dance is held in Sunnydale. Set in season 5 if BUffy didn't die. SPike and Buffy has formed a kind of friendship but will all that change with a song?


"YOU DID WHAT??" An alarmed shriek sounded throughout the infamous magic shop.

"Oh come on, Xander, he nearly sacrificed his life for us, keeping the secret from glory like that AND without him we would be dead by-"

"I know that Buffy... I don't disagree about that and i actually think he earned the ring of Amarra."

Buffy con tinued to speak her mind uncomprehending to what her bestfriend had just said, " I mean if you think about it, he saved all- wait what?"

"I dont disagree... for once."

"Then why..."

"Because i thought the ring was meant to be for someone else... i thought it was for the happily ever after with Angel that you can't deny you've always dreamt about."

"Angel's... he's a special someone from the past. I'll always love him but i've learned the hard way that we just aren't meant to be together." Xander nodded in understanding and Buffy continued, smiling, "Besides, he'll just smash the damn ring... always has to do the hard, broody thing."

Xander laughed, "True..."

3 days later...

It was Dawn's birthday and the Summers sisters were out for sisterly bonding time after the party with the gang. The two have been walking for quite a while and it was getting dark when both stopped dead in their tracks, both spotting an area of interest...only they weren't the same.

Buffy was staring at a quite stylish laptop through a clear shop window. It was white and sleek and it was definitely the perfect gift she had been looking for. It was a little expensive with a price of five thousand dollars but it was okay because apparently the council got lucky with the government and to congratulate her of her fine work, they gave her the huge clams as consolation. She decided, for quite a while by her standards, that she would take it for a gift. After all it was Dawn's day.

On the other hand, Dawn was staring at the huge company just across the road. It was the 'Limelight Corporation' and she just remembered that today was going to be the first day of 'Sunnydale Idol' and it was going to be held right there. Out of nowhere, an idea sprung to her mind. Buffy could audition! Dawn knew she had a great voice. She heard her singing in the bath almost every morning. Her charismatic appeal was also a plus. It wouldn't be easy to convice her any other day. But today wasn't like those days. Today was special. Today would change her sister's life forever, she just knew it. After all, it would only take a pout and sheer determination.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

He knew he was being a bloody wanker and yet he couldn't quite get his ass to go back and leave the demon alone. Before he met the slayer, he wouldn't have given a damn about some demon with an innocent looking blonde. He wouldn't have minded knowing the stupid bimbo would probably never see the light again after going in that building. Heck, he would have even offered his company! But, he just had to meet Buffy... he just had to go meet his soul and he just had to become a poofter in love. And what was with Buffy giving him the ring of Amarra? Sure she was grateful but what she did made Spike think twice about Buffy's feelings for him. Is she giving him a chance?

The demon reeked of trouble and the mischief shining in his eyes wasn't all that comforting either. He followed inconspiciously through the building until they reached the lobby. A loud happy shriek that sounded a lot like Dawn entered his vampire hearing and his head snapped towards the exit. He didn't see Dawn or anyone her age for that matter. In fact, everyone here inside the building was either someone to help for some production or someone important that will supervise some show. What he did see is a long, no make that very long, cue of people- mostly teenagers- and he wondered what all the commotion was about and why he didn't notice it a little earlier. Then it hit him. Of course! This was the sunnydale idol thing he heard about a couple of nights ago at Willy's. He didn't think much of it then and even now. After all, it was a silly charade, fame. People trying to get in the spotlight and get noticed. As if he didn't have much more important things to do.

He suddenly remembered why he was there and turned his focus back to the mass of people in the lobby. Crap, he lost them. He pushed through the crowd and got into an elevator carrying a couple of 'important' people. He saw the buttons but weren't quite sure which one to press. With a grunt and a quiet cuss, he ran his hands through his hair.

"Allow me." someone said and pressed the '23' button. It was the humanoid demon, only the blonde girl he was with was gone. He whispered menacingly in his ear, "You followed me." He paused. "and i'll have you know there are cameras everywhere in the building William. I can press stalking charges against you in a heartbeat if i wanted. I am Dane Garrens after all. You wouldn't want to spend your night in jail would you now, vampire?"

Spike whispered back, irritated by his arrogance, "Well, if you don't want to explain a broken cell wall, i wouldn't recommend it."

"That's not my problem, bloodsucker." He snickered and suddenly his face lit up as he had an idea. Ever since the dawn of time, he had always found it amusing to watch someone be humiliated and he has never heard of a vampire Elvis. "Well...I'll give you a loophole. You can either get stuck explaining in jail for a vast amount of time, OR, you can audition." Dane smirked.

Spike knew what he was thinking and he found it very annoying to find someone so sadistic. He shrugged casually and said, "The latter." The elevator door opened and he got out. "You got yourself a deal mate."

Dane just shook his head. He always knew William the Bloody had guts but he didnt know he was this stupid....well he'll show him just what a traumatic experience Dane Garrens can accomodate him with.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Buffy didn't know how Dawn managed to do it but she did it. Now they were standing in line to the auditions with this ridiculous number of people. Finally Dawn got tired of waiting and excused herself.

She wasn't known for her patience and she knew it. But everyone knows she's got the charms. Walking up to the boy at the front, Dawn shamelessly flirted and explained about her sister and Buffy could've sworn that Dawn was setting up a date with the rather tall brunette. She was about to intervene when Dawn got back and with a smile on her face dragged Buffy to the front of the line.

"His name's Connor... nice bloke. Now hush about it and be friendly." Dawn explained dragging her to where 'Connor' was standing. Upon getting there, he shook Buffy's hands and began to make conversation.

Buffy found it very awkward, not because he was a guy and he was being friendly, but because of the personal bubble that seemed to have formed between him and Dawn. She suddenly felt like a third wheel and she decided it wasn't a great feeling.

They waited and waited and finally, after about fifteen minutes later a tall man in uniform let the ten people in front inside.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Tell us about yourself, Buffy." a nice looking woman asked Buffy.

"Umm I uh kinda didn't plan this. It's my sister's birthday today and she insisted so... i couldn't do anything. I just graduated from highschool and i'm thinking of getting into college with commerce as major."

"Excellent!" the tall judge exclaimed and Buffy instantly knew he wasn't entirely human. "I'm Dane Garrens. The beautiful woman at my right is Erika Harrold and this hell of a buzz kill at my left is Kevin Rebony. We're gonna be judging this show and if and when you get in, you little minx, you're gonna have the opportunity to work with Tara Banks as your host! cue squeal..."

One look over at the humanoid judge and Buffy quickly decided she didn't like him. He was too... he was just over the top with everything.

Upon hearing no response from Buffy, Kevin instantly ushered her to go on with her piece. A few minutes ago, Buffy made a quick descision of what to sing, and actually practiced softly. It wasn't like this was important. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, what if they don't like me? _Taking a deep breath, she began.

_Don't crave what i have not_

_Don't need more than i've got_

_it's just me that i offer up_

She started out a little shaky but after seeing the encouraging look Erika was giving her, she gained confidence and started to sing her heart out.

_All i got is my body and it's naked for you_

_all i've got is this heart that i'm willing to lose_

_i know in this life_

_i give it everything_

Oddly enough, whilst singing the lyrics, she was thinking of Spike. She ignored it and continued.

_all i've got is this soul and it's shredding it's clothes _

_do you see who i am _

_now you're standing this close_

_you know in this life_

_i give it everything_

Buffy finished the last syllable as a scat as Erika and Dane clapped. Only Kevin was left looking serious.

Erika started, "That was...sensational. Absolutely stunning. I think you're going to be great in this show. Yes for me."

"Yea, sweetcakes, I completely agree. That was marvelous. That's an easy yes for me too. Congratulations." Dane said with a little more enthusiasm than was necessary, stood up, walked up the stage to Buffy, and gave her a rather awkward hug. Buffy could unmistakingly comprehend he was feeling her up. _Pervert... _After a few seconds, Buffy shrugged him off and Dane went back to his seat.

Kevin cleared his throat. "That was excellent but i couldn't help but feel that you lack perseverance. You said you were planning to take commerce right?" Buffy nodded. "Well, that's great but in this industry, everyone needs focus. Also, i'm not convinced you want to be here wholeheartedly. You said if it wasn't for your sister you wouldn't be here." He sighed and continued. "Don't get me wrong, i love it, and i think you're the whole package but i just don't feel you want this. That's a no for me but it doesn't matter anyway cuz im outnumbered so congratulations Buffy and welcome to Sunnydale Idol."

Buffy just nodded absentmindely. Through his long speech, she lost him at 'also' and zoned out from there. She did catch the congratulations so she went out with an involuntary smile on her face. She covered her ears with her hands as she made her way back to Dawn. After all she needs her hearing if she didn't want to be tonedeaf.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

3 hours later

He was extrememly bored and he wanted nothing more than to go bug the slayer and her friends right now. But, he remembered Dane and slumped back to the couch. He did want to see his face when he got in.

A rather attractive blonde strode in the room Dane calls his office. "Hi, I'm Harmony, Dane Garren's assitant. He wants to see you now in the auditorium." She led him in a room where three people sat, one of which is the demon who got him in this mess in the first place.

After the introductions, the nice looking woman named Erika who looked very worn out told him to go ahead.

He had been practicing a significant song he heard from the Bronze on his wait. It was called Everything and it just got stuck in his mind because it was the perfect song referring to a certain slayer he just so happens to be in love with. He cleared his throat and began.

_You're my falling star_

_You're the getaway car_

_You're the light in the sand when i've come to far_

_You're the swimming pool _

_on an August day and you're the perfect thing to say_

Spike smirked as Dane's jaw dropped. It was a great sight seeing him flustered and pissed. He knew he had a great voice and now he was finally showing it.

_And you play it coy_

_And it's kinda cute_

_Oh when you smile you know exactly baby what you do_

_Baby don't pretend_

_cuz you know it's true_

_and you can see the way i look at you_

_....._

_You're everything_

As the last words rang out, Kevin and Erika, as the other two judges had introduced themselves earlier, smiled and clapped. Spike knew it only meant one thing. He was in. And this was the beginning of what's going to be an interesting couple of months.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

-On patrol-

"NO WAY!" Buffy looked at Spike incredulously. _He auditioned? That's impossible...and great..and oh my god I'm not going to be alone in this thing. And Spike can't annoy me about it because he's in i too! This is awesome!!! _

Spike sighed. He was in for some long, and expectedly animated, explanation about this.... On the plus side, he was going to spend a rather nice night with his slayer.


End file.
